


Normal is a Relative Term

by sammy_winchxstxr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam Winchester, BAMF Mary Winchester, BAMF Sam Winchester, F/M, Heaven Troubles, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, John Returns, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Neglect, Post-Season/Series 13, Samantha Winchester - Freeform, always a girl! sam, resurrection fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy_winchxstxr/pseuds/sammy_winchxstxr
Summary: The Winchester clan had finally fallen into some semblance of a normal life, but when its the Winchesters it can never be normal for long. Everybody has their dark secrets. Sometimes, when you think you have everything under control, the carpet gets pulled from under your feet.orJohn returns and nobody knows why. They didnt ask for this. Not after everything that happened.





	1. Mary is a total baddas

**Author's Note:**

> So here goes my attempt at sticking with an actual fic. Tags will probably change, yadda yadda. Enjoy my brain garbage.

The bunker was anything but quiet these days. With the new additions of Gabriel, Mary, and Jack, Dean, and Cas getting their acts together, and Sam's constant insistence that everything around them was too calm to mean anything good, the noise was nonstop.

Gabriel, on not-so-direct assignment of his father, had been told to help fix the bridge between heaven and earth. He had begun establishing order in heaven all the while balancing his life with the hunters and training Jack. He didn't much like heaven anymore. It had been good to finally come home after millennia of running away, but it wasn't the same. The injustices were more obvious and the angels were still unbearably uptight in Gabriel's eyes. Humans and gods were more fun to be around. His assignment was a bit indirect as his deadbeat dad couldn't even talk to his son face to face, so he just sent along a letter to the bunker one day. Gabriel hadn't liked it, but somebody needed to do the job.

Sam, with the addition of Jack to the family, had begun what Gabe so lovingly referred to as ‘nesting.’ This was usually a mood new parents would get into when they were about to have a baby or adopt one. The addition of Jack made Sam realise that the bunker was very… empty? Sterile? Looked like it was designed by a bunch of clueless men (it had.)? She had redesigned the main rooms of the bunker to look nicer. She also gave it the capability to seat all of the members of the house in something that wasn't an uncomfortable chair. The bunker was beginning to look like an actual home. She made her way to the war room to begin work on studying a possible case. 

Dean was being pulled in a million directions, but for the first time he didn't mind it so much. Yeah, he was worried that Gabriel would screw with his sister in more ways than one. Yeah, he was concerned for Jack’s safety. And yeah, he had fallen hopelessly for Castiel. He had held himself back for so many years, but one drunken night of celebration he let go. They had been together for a year now. Sam and Gabe would always make gagging motions when they saw their brothers together but it was all in good fun. It was hard at first to be out, especially around his mom. But Mary, despite how she was raised, was completely adjusted to the idea in a few days. Dean decided to pull Cas out the door to go and get dinner for that night.

Cas and Jack were very happy to be around each other once more. Now that he was around for good, as well as Gabriel, he didn't have to rely on Sam to do and explain everything for him. Castiel was the best father he could ever want. Then again, everybody who resided in the bunker were like his parents. As Dean pulled Cas out the door that night he began watching a new show on Netflix. Sam had introduced him to The Office a few hours before.

Mary was adjusting to it all- again. She had been trapped in the alternate dimension for so long she had began to forget some of the technologies that were available to her now. She almost fainted when a day after she came back Sam, her very own daughter, told her that she was dating an archangel. She almost fainted again when Dean came out to her and informed her that he and Cas had been dating for a bit over a year. She already had her suspicions about her son, but she never really knew. She was still wary of Cas. Not because he was a man (or angel) but because he was dating her son. She felt about the same towards Gabriel. All of the residents of the bunker needed a maternal figure at the end of the day and Mary was happy to be that person for them. 

They had all fallen into a comfortable routine. 

Sam shuffled into the kitchen with a fuzzy blanket held around her like a cape. She bent down to grab a beer out of the fridge when Gabe popped up behind her and smacked her ass. “Heyya Sammykins! Whats shakin?”

She stood up and rolled her eyes “I'm hungry and dumb and dumber are taking too long.” She sighed before leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Gabriel smirked, “Probably in the parking lot in the back seat suckin each other off.” 

Sam groaned “Mental image I didnt want,” she opened the bottle and took a drink. “Hows heaven holding up?”

“Meh. The usual. Bitchy siblings don't wanna change their flawed systems. Blah blah blah meetings. Blah blah blah souls…” He shrugged. “Now you are much more interesting than those asshats. What do you say I snap up a pizza and we lock ourselves in your room and put a tie on the door?” he wiggled his eyebrows, making her laugh.

“As much as I would enjoy that I can't. Researching a possible case Mom found.”

“Aw c’mon sugar, don't you want my smokin bod?” he pouted.

“If you ever say ‘smokin bod’ again I may stab you,”She said as she turned to walk away. He laughed and followed her to her place in the war room.

Books were stacked and turned open to marked pages. Sams laptop was open to a newspaper article. She sat back down and motioned for him to come and look. 

“See? I was thinking maybe a woman in white or something.” She explained as she pointed to lines of text in the online article as well as in the books. 

Gabe considered for a moment before shaking his head, “I don't think so. Freak accident most likely.” He had gotten rather good at sniffing out the cases lately. Sam gave a nod and began cleaning up. She glanced over at the clock every few minutes. 

He snapped up some table settings. Nothing fancy; just some plates with forks and knives on them.

Sam kissed him lightly as she walked past, but he caught at her arm. She looked up at him and he gave a grin before leaning down to kiss her again. She smiled against his lips as she felt at the air until her hand hit the table. She leaned against the table as he kissed her slowly with one hand on her waist and one tangling in her soft brown curls. Sam fisted his shirt in her hand. She gave a soft moan against his lips and- 

Mary cleared her throat. Gabriel pulled off of her, grinning. Sam's face was bright red, mortified. 

“H-hey mom,” Sam murmured as she ran a hand through her hair, trying to smooth it back into place. 

Mary looked between them suspiciously “People eat at that table you know, Sam?” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. It wasn’t like her daughter was some lovestruck teenager. She was an adult.

Sam opened her mouth to speak when the front door banged open. Dean’s laughing could be heard from the other room. 

“Lucy, Im home!” he called. Cas could be heard laughing behind him.

Dean walked in with two paper bags in his hands, and Cas was behind him with a third. Jack, upon hearing the rukus made his way to the gathering of people. The boys set the bags on the table and began unloading the Chinese take out containers. 

Jack leaned against the doorway that connected the bedroom hallways with the war room/ dining room. He watched as everybody began to settle in. Containers were opened, eliciting curls of steam and a very pleasant aroma. When Cas smiled over at his adopted son he came fully into the room and sat down at his usual seat. He had so far found that there weren't many foods he didn't like. He didn't like raw peppers. He wasn't much of a fan of pears either. He was however a big fan of the chinese place in town. So far he had tried almost the entire menu. Today he was on his fifth to last dish; lo mein with chicken. 

Everybody took their usual seats. Dean sat at the head with Sam and Cas on either side. Gabriel was next to Sam, and Jack sat between Cas and Mary.

Dean was the first to dive into his food. They were all quite hungry after a long day of searching for cases. It was too quiet lately. Monsters seemed to be either suddenly very good at sneaking around or disappearing rapidly. They couldn't figure out why. Sam kept bugging the rest of them about it, but they didn't think much of it. 

Dean for one welcomed the change of pace. It was nice to be able to sit back and relax for once. He watched as Cas slowly ate his rice expertly with his chopsticks. He didn't know when the angel had time to practice eating things with chopsticks. He sure as hell couldn't figure it out. Cas was apparently lost in thought, so much so that once the chopsticks that were carrying a pile of rice hit him in the cheek instead of his mouth. The rice fell to his lap. He looked startled asDean snickered behind his fork. 

“Feeling okay there Cassie?” Gabe asked, “Bathroom’s right down the hall.” he gestured. He of course said this to the constipated look on Cas’ face. 

Castiel gave his brother a look of annoyance. “Gabriel.” he paused for the dramatic effect that came so easily to him, “If you spent one moment considering the things around you that aren't your girlfriends breasts you would realise that something feels wrong.” 

Gabe opened his mouth to respond, but held back. He closed his eyes and considered this for a moment. Being a well known archangel and pagan god meant there was usually a lot of chatter going on in his head. He would get random prayers from religious grandmothers and Marvel-crazed fans. He usually turned off the part of his brain that let hm be in tune with the world. For a moment he let the waves in, and he felt it. There was a thrum. Something was happening that shouldn't be. 

Sam put a concerned hand on his arm. Dean did the same to Cas. Both men looked confused as they tried to decipher what was going on. Jack looked undisturbed.

“I don't feel anything. Maybe you're overreacting,” he shrugged.

Castiel shook his head slowly, “No, no I don't think so. I can't put my finger on it, but there is some sort of energy nearby…” 

Dean took a long drink of his beer. He rubbed his boyfriends back in slow circles. Cas looked pale. 

Mary opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off by a sharp knock at the front door. 

“I’ll get it!” Jack supplied with a smile. He stood up and left the room.

Mary and Sam had decided to help Gabriel up and get him into bed to rest. Dean was doing the same for Cas. They had just gotten both angels up when Jack came back in the room.

“Sam, Dean, there's somebody here that wanted to see you. I sensed a blood relation, so I let him in.” Jack explained.

Everybody seemed to turn towards him at once. Sam and Dean froze in place. Cas looked slightly confused. Gabriel held an arm in front of Sam protectively, despite his weakened state. Mary’s breath caught in her throat.

There was a long, silent pause. Nobody seemed to even be breathing. 

“John?” Mary breathed, finally. It was half between a question and a statement. 

There he was. In all of his glory(?). Standing in the doorway, two feet away from Jack, was the scruffy man known as John Winchester. 

He gave a little smile, “Mary. Its me.” He nodded.

Mary started. In half a second she was across the room, vision red. She had landed a punch in the centre of his face that knocked him out in seconds. He toppled to the floor.

Dean finally found his voice, “Mom!”

She looked at him, then shrugged. She didn't need to make an excuse. They all knew why she did it. Mary was protecting her kids. Even if they were taller and older than her and killed more than her, it didn't matter. 

They all let out a breath at once that the didn't know they were holding- except Jack who looked confused as usual.

What in hell were they supposed to do now? Was the only thing Sam could think of.


	2. Chapter 2

The six occupants of the bunker stared down at the man on the floor. Gabriel, who had recovered from his sick spell quite quickly after John had been knocked out, made an ice pack appear in his hand. He gave it over to Mary. She looked between the faces of her kids before she left to nurse her wounds, or maybe she just needed a moment alone. 

The silence was deafening. Sam would have thought his was all some sort of alcohol induced nightmare if Dean hadn’t been looking at her the way he was. She knew the look all too well. It was full of concern, worry, and the overprotectiveness she was always used to from him.

Dean felt as if there was a ball pit in his lungs. It made him feel like he couldn’t breathe. He was looking between Sam and his Dad nervously. 

Jack had a confused, guilty look on his face. He wasn’t exactly sure what was going on. This was the Winchesters’ father. Why did the mood vibrating through the air feel like one of pain and nervousness? He wondered this to himself. He looked between them all before going off to his room where he wouldn't be in the way. He chewed on the inside of his cheek. 

Deans gaze focused on his sister. “Sam, c’mon,” he managed. “We should get him onto the couch.” 

Sam stood very still for a moment before nodded. She moved to his side and helped Dean lift him up. She grunted softly under John’s weight. Dean did the same. He helped Sam walk John over to the couch. They laid him down carefully. 

Sam stared down at the man. He looked dirty, as if he had been rolling around on the ground. His hair was unkempt and his clothes were torn up. His face twitched and Dean sucked in a breath. 

Mary had made a small cut appear on his face from the ring she was wearing (a present for her birthday from her kids). A blue and purple bruise was blooming across his left cheek. She had a pretty damn good right hook on her. 

Sam made her way down the silent hall of the bunker to the infirmary to get something to clean up her father’s face. Gabriel decided to follow her. He grabbed her arm when she was rifling through a drawer of bandages. 

“Sam,” he spoke softly. He could always sense when she was upset. And it wasn’t hard to sense it right now. “You can talk to me, you know? I know a thing or two on deadbeat dads.” 

She glanced at him and shrugged a little bit. “It’s fine Gabe. Just a bit of a shock. When you and Cas went pale over dinner I didn’t think it would be this. I thought you guys were gonna like hurl or something, not anything like this. I mean, he’s my Dad and he’s here, Gabe.”

He nodded, “I get it. Don’t worry sugar, we’ll figure out why your daddy-o’s come back and we’ll set things straight. I’ll take a little work vacation to stay down here with you, alright?” 

His soft tone was enough to make her nod. “Yeah, alright,” she whispered. 

Gabe stole a kiss before letting her carry the supplies out to the den. He was definitely worried about her. They hadnt been together for that long, but he had really grown to care for her. Way more than he had cared for some of the other lovers of his past. He slowly made his way to check on Mary as he thought about Sam. She was in her room sitting on her bed, and staring at the wall as she held the ice pack on her hand. 

She was deep in thought when she heard the knock on the door. Gabe pushed the cracked door open enough for him to slip inside. Mary’s room was plain. There wasn’t too much personality to it as she hadn’t lived in there very much. The comforter was spattered with a blue and white paisley pattern and there were a few picture frames on her nightstand, along with a book titled Supernatural: Swan Song. A candle was lit. It made the room smell like a summer-y day. 

“Hey, Mary, you wanna talk?” He spoke quietly. He didn’t want to spook her too much. “Hey,” he said as he took the ice pack from her. 

Mary’s hand had gone numb. She hadn’t noticed. It felt like somebody was squeezing her lungs out of her. She met the angels eyes and sighed softly. “I’m alright.” 

She was like her children in that way. She wouldn’t admit to not feeling well unless she was pushed to the edge. Gabriel didn’t feel like bothering her too much. He sighed, but nodded. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and her bruised knuckles healed up. Mary gave a small smile of gratitude before he left. 

Gabe walked three doors down and knocked on Jack’s door. Jack gave a soft answer saying that he could come in. Gabriel walked in and gave a little smile. “Hey kiddo. Why’re you hiding out?” He asked lightly. 

Jack was sitting at his desk with a deck of cards in his hands, and pondered this for a moment, “I made a mistake. Letting John in.” It was more of answer than he was expecting to give. “The Winchesters reacted… poorly.”

He gave a nod and sat at the end of the bed, facing the boy. Gabriel watched the mesh of angelic grace and soul that was so bright around and in him before replying, “we’ve all got daddy issues, kid. Some more than others, but it’s there in some capacity.”

“Well yeah, but-“ 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, cutting him off. “You caused them distress? Believe me kid, they’ve been through worse. I’ve put them through worse, once upon a time.” He shrugged. “Don’t worry yourself too much.”

 

In the den, Sam was taking care as she put alcohol onto a cotton ball and dabbed it on the cut on her father’s cheek. She focused on getting the bandages to stick on. When she finished, she cleaned up and sat on the opposite couch. She nervously watched her father as he slept. She scanned the room for Dean or Cas but they had disappeared before she had come back in the room. Sam hoped that somebody would walk into the room and sit with her. She was for from her thoughts as she heard a gruff voice a few feet away. 

“Sammy?”

The sound was like a punch to the gut. That was her father alright. “Hey dad,” she said weakly. “You’re up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow more brain garbage. Didn’t mean for this update to take so long but schools been a bitch lately. More angsty goodness nect chapter and also check the tags for warnings on the next chapters. Love yall


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A soft chapter oops hopefully more drama next chapter... definitely more drama

“I… what happened?” John asked as he pushed himself to sit up. He looked around the room. He didn’t recognise anything in it, except for a set of blades that were displayed on the wall. Those were definitely Deans. He would know them anywhere. He blinked the blacl spots from the edge of his vison. He focused on his daughter and studied her for a moment. She was definitely older. Much older. She didn’t have the wide eyes anymore and her hands seemed to be much more scarred than he remembered. She had an air about her, as if she knew exactly who she was and what she was willing to do. 

Sam looked at him with a hard stare, “Mom knocked you out.” She said this simply as if she didn’t have an issue with it (she didn’t).

John nodded slowly. He rubbed at one of his eyes with the back of his hand and winced as he touched the bruise that had bloomed across his face. 

“Do you need anything?” She asked. She didn’t know what to say and figured that getting him situated would be the best idea for now. 

John hesitated for a moment, clearing his throat, “Water?” 

Sam nodded and stood up, quickly shuffling out of the room that seemed to be crushing the air out of her lungs as Dean did with empty cans. She made her way down a few hallways to the kitchen. She took her time getting a glass of ice water and a straw. She came back to the den and held it out to John who was now standing and looking at a shelf full of pictures in mismatched frames. 

He turned to his daughter and took the glass from her. He took a long drink. He didn’t know what to say to her- to any of them. “Mary’s alive too?” He asked after a moment. 

“Yeah. For a couple of years now,” she replied as she avoided looking at him. 

“I… what year is it?” 

“2018, last i checked anyways,” she couldn’t help the little snark in her voice that was poking through. 

John nodded. “How long- how long was I dead?”

Sam thought for a moment. “Twelve years.”

John let out a shaky breath and nodded. He looked back to the pictures on the wall. Mary and Sam laughing, Dean and Sam with arms slung around eachother’s shoulders, Sam and Gabe alongside Dean and Cas sitting at the table, The six of them at a local fair that had rolled through town, Sam and Dean as twenty year olds with Bobby, and countless more. “The kid,” he said after a moment “who is he?”

Sam glanced at the pictures. “Thats Jack,” she said fondly “he’s a friend.”

He nodded slowly. “And… where am I?”

“The men of letters bunker.”

“Men of what?” He raised an eyebrow

“Letters,” she sighed. “Men of letters were like the researchers for the hunting world. They took care of monsters and stockpiled just about everything. Your father was one. We’re legacies. Thats why we stay here,” she explained

“No, no,” he said after a moment. “My dad disappeared when i was a kid and he wasn’t a hunter.” 

“Its a long story. He was taken to the future by a knight of hell. He wanted to go back but…”

John nodded again. It was a lot for him to take in. “Who were all those people when I came in?”

“Well it was me, mom, and Dean along with Cas, Gabe, and Jack,” she said softly as she looked to the hall where she was sure she heard footsteps. A few moments later Cas and Dean emerged, laughing to themselves. They stopped upon seeing Sam and John. 

Dean cleared his throat and looked between his father and sister. “Hey Dad,” he said in a stiff voice. 

“Dean,” John smiled a little. 

Cas laid a hand on Deans shoulder but Dean brushed it off a moment later. “I’m fine man, really.”

Castiel reluctantly nodded and dropped his hand back to his side. Cas hadn’t been wearing his trademark look. That was Deans doing. He went total heart eyes when Cas was wearing jeans and one of his shirts like he was now. A Metallica shirt of course. Cas played with his fingers. “I… I’ll go put the food away.” 

He gave John a stern look as he walked past him to get to the table. John looked slightly confused but he turned back to his son. He walked forward and embraced Dean. Dean was stiff as he hugged his father back. He didn’t want to put up with his Dads bullshit anymore. He was done with it, but John was still family. 

Sam watched them and absently ran her fingers over one of many scars that littered her body. This one was on her forearm, a faint scratch. Dean glanced at her as he pulled away from his father. She gave a slight nod.

Sam opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by her boyfriend with the oh so convenient interruption. 

“As much as I love the touchy feely family reunions I think you all need to go to bed. Its late,” he was grinning. He made his way over to Sam. “And you can talk tomorrow. The world isnt going to end… well i don’t think it will anyways,” he paused. “A solid eighty percent it won’t.”

Sam sighed and smacked him upside the back of his head. “Shut up I’m getting a migraine,” She groaned. John looked between the three of them. 

Gabriel caught his look. “Hiya kiddo,” he grinned. 

John raised an eyebrow “Hello… kiddo?”

“Everyone’s a kid to me,” Gabe shrugged and tossed an arm around Sam and Deans shoulders. 

“Oh?” John raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah. Archangel, Loki, kinda sorta God now since pops flew the coop and all last year,” he shrugged nonchalantly, speaking fast. 

Sam sighed. “You’re going to give my father a stroke,”

John nodded slowly, taking it as a joke. This guy looked young. Younger than he was for sure. His eyes showed that he had seen some things but he couldn’t possibly be… “Gabriel. As in the archangel Gabriel? But that’s impossible! Angels aren’t real.” 

Gabe put a hand on his chest. “You hurt my heart.”

“They are real, dad. You’ll get used to it. It’ll take a while, but you will,” Dean promised as he pushed Gabriels arm off of him. 

“You know you love me, Dean,” Gabe grinned. He flashed a mischievous smirk at John before tugging Sam out of the room by her arm. She let out a laugh as she followed. 

John eyed the pair before slowly looking back at Dean. 

Dean scratched the back of his neck. “I’ll show you your room. Get you a change of clothes.”

John nodded, “Thanks Dean. This is all so strange…” he murmured. 

Dean led John down the quiet halls to where the bedrooms were located. A long hallway of staggered rooms so the other people in the hall wouldnt be subjected to hearing what their neighbor was doing. The halls were impersonal, sterile, and they all looked the same. Dean finally stopped at an empty room and opened the door. The room was empty and blank. Not at all like any of the other inhabited rooms. There was a simple bed with a wooden chest at the foot. There was a desk with a lamp on it as well as a dresser and a nightstand. 

“Well heres your room. Bathroom is across the hall and to get to the main rooms you turn right, right, then left. Got it?” 

John nodded slowly yet again, “i think so… Thanks Dean.”

Dean gave a half smile. “No problem dad. Get some rest. We can talk tomorrow, don’t worry.”

“Alright Dean. I’ll see you tomorrow morning then,”

Dean nodded and left, leaving John to walk into his room and close the door. He looked around before opening the dresser. It had a few changes of clothes in it. He pulled out a white t-shirt and some sweat pants and quickly changed into them. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked around the room. It was still very plain. This must have been what the bunker looked like before the kids had redone it. He sighed softly as he turned out the light and got under the covers. He almost didn’t want to know what had happened while he was gone. Twelve years was a long time and Sam and Dean were so different now. And Mary… 

He fell asleep to thoughts of worry and distress. 

Gabriel pulled Sam into her bedroom, lauging as he snapped the door closed. A little click was heard as the door latched. He circled her waist with his arms as he leaned down to kiss her softly. 

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. She moaned softly against his lips before pulling away, putting her hand flat on his chest to keep him at arms length. “Wait-“ she murmured as she caught her breath. 

Gabe raised an eyebrow at her sudden reluctance. “Whats up Sammykins?”

“My dad is here. I cant have sex with you when my dad is here.” She crossed her arms. 

Gabriel gave a sigh, but nodded. “Fine. But you owe me.”

She rolled her eyes and leaned over to peck his cheek. “Of course, dumbass. And please don’t fuck around with my dad… too much.”

He smirked. Sam pulled away and changed into a purple camisole and dark grey pyjama pants. Gabriel merely snapped his fingers and changed into “pyjamas” which meant he was completely nude before sam threw a pair of boxers at his head. He raised an arm and caught them with a cat like reflex. 

He gave a little pout. “But Saaaammy…” 

She laughed and hopped into bed, burying herself in the covers. Gabriel followed suit after a moment and crawled in beside her. He snapped his fingers and the lights in the room went out. Sam dozed off after fitting herself into his arms. Gabriel went into a meditative state. He didn’t really feel like sleeping. He felt as though sam may have nightmares tonight and he wanted to protect her from them. 

Dean was sitting on the edge of his bed, running his fingers over a glossy, rumpled photograph of him, Sam, and Dad. He sighed softly, but he gave a small smile when Castiel placed a gentle kiss onto his temple. “Sleep Dean. Nothing will be solved tonight. Its alright to sleep. I promise,” he said softly. 

Dean nodded and got up to change. Cas was already in his pyjamas. He got into bed and pulled the covers up to his lap. He would sit up and read a novel for a while is what he decided. He lifted up a book from the nightstand. Dean got into bed beside him and sighed softly. Cas marked the page and set the book down again. He motioned for Dean to come over and Dean obeyed. He laid his head in Cas’ lap and Cas began to card his fingers through his sandy blonde hair. 

Dean closed his eyes and finally let himself relax. Cas didn’t know exactly what to say so he just let out a calming aura for Dean. He began counting the freckles he had become so familiar with. There were three hundred fourteen on his face alone. He smiled softly to himself as Dean began to snore. He picked up his book once more, his spare hand never leaving Deans head.


End file.
